


Совместимость

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Скорее всего, эта сцена происходит сразу после того, как Родимус и Старскрим при гипотетической встрече кликов двадцать просто орали друг на друга. И при этом тоже были чрезвычайно удовлетворены процессом.





	

– Что ты копаешься?!  
– Пытаюсь понять, что я вообще тут делаю, – гулко донеслось снизу.  
– А должен трахать меня, тупица! Для командира экспедиции ты тугодум... а-ай!..  
Родимус резко поднял голову, и острые, вразлет топорщащиеся края шлема оставили царапины на светлом металле. Старскрим дернулся было, но ушлый недо-Прайм навалился всем весом, не позволяя развести ноги и будто нарочно еще сильнее елозя по полировке локтями.  
– Не мудро орать на бота, когда в его власти твоя приемная система, – голубые оптосенсоры чуть сузились. Можно было сказать, что засверкали они нехорошо. Скорее хитро, чем недобро, но – нехорошо.  
– Толку от твоей власти! – возмутился Старскрим. Уж от гонщика-то он не ожидал, что прелюдия окажется такой долгой. Как будто он полировать его порт изнутри собирался, а не устроить там искрящийся фейерверк. – Застрял, что ли? Я правитель Кибертрона, у меня нет времени на чужие экзистенциальные кризисы, я психотерапевтом не подраба-а...  
Пальцы Родимуса слегка согнулись внутри порта, надавливая на форсунки и выжимая из Старскрима масло, словно из губки. «Правитель Кибертрона», запрокинув шлем так, что Родимусу видно было лишь чуть выгнутый вверх край носового выступа, закусил собственную кисть и неразборчиво замычал.  
– Фраг, тебе реально нравится, – Родимус подтянулся повыше, выворачивая бедренный шарнир Старскрима до скрипа и продолжая двигать пальцами внутри. Запах горячего масла и пока еще не в такт движениям нарастающее гудение генераторов заводили, но куда интереснее было следить за тем, прокусят денты ярко-голубой металл или только примнут немного. – Нет, серьезно, кому такое нравится вообще?  
– Заткнись… и продолжай!.. – немного подвывая, Старскрим задергал бедрами нарочно, чтобы острые ребра пальцев сильнее давили на стенки.  
Его приемная система оказалась очень подвижной. Даже фрагменты с тонкими линиями проводящего ток напыления смещались под нажатиями – так, что резиновые прокладки, защищавшие в этой части проводку вместо обычных жестких трубок, растягивались и поскрипывали. Судя по жадным стонам и попытке насадиться на пальцы, Старскриму не было больно. Или было, но Родимус тоже в мозгоправы не записывался и над тонкими материями размышлять сейчас не желал.  
Он едва дотянулся до разъемов для контактных игл джампера. Стоило лишь слегка надавить на их раскаленную окантовку, как Старскрим задрожал еще сильнее, а обороты вентиляции подскочили на порядок.  
Родимус собирался лишь слегка постимулировать энергосеть перед коннектом, ну, немного тактильных ласк, все такое. Не всем нравится – и не всем надо вообще, но Старскрим производил впечатление меха, которому льстит внимание к его корпусу. Под пальцы он подставился охотно, а теперь Родимус начал догадываться, почему.  
Это ж надо, чтобы кого-то так штырило от эротического массажа.  
Глубокого, надо сказать, эротического массажа.  
Он засмеялся. Рука хлюпала в обильно проступившем контакт-геле, и, потратив пару нанокликов на раздумья, Родимус все же втолкнул кисть внутрь целиком. Крепление большого пальца проехалось по чувствительной поверхности, но зато удалось дотянуться до обнаженных контактов, уже потрескивающих скопившейся статикой. Стон оборвался – Старскрим беззвучно распахнул рот и затрясся, дергая более-менее свободной ногой и скребя пальцами по своему честплейту.  
– Ща, – догадался Родимус и выщелкнул из кончиков пальцев электроды.  
Это было чистой импровизацией. Вообще-то риск пережечь «правителю Кибертрона» все между ног к скраплетам был гораздо больше, чем шанс услышать экстатический вопль, но случилось именно последнее. Кулеры выли, корпус Старскрима теперь дышал жаром, из вентрешеток прорывался пар. У Родимуса аж линзы запотели.  
Вслепую нашарить разъемы, подходящие под тонкие иглы, было нелегко, особенно когда сикер так извивался; наручи мешали, но разряд подать все же получилось. Старскрим обеими руками вцепился в его шлем, вжимая фейсплейтом в раскаленную паховую пластину. Брызги хладагента и масла из случайно процарапанных трубок ударили в рот, Родимус возмущенно дернулся, но кисти Старскрима определенно заклинило. Размышлять, чем заняться в такой позе, долго не понадобилось: он впился в окантовку порта губами, задевая собственную руку, но старательно массируя глоссой широко расступившиеся стыки между сегментами внешнего кольца.  
Идея выдуть немного холодного воздуха оказалась такой же эффективной, как замкнуть Старскриму контакты. Совершенно задушенное, нервное, дрожащее «еще» звенело по личным покоям нового лидера Кибертрона совсем недолго. Перепады температуры свели с ума датчики, и если бы не запущенный интерфейс-протокол, забившие лог ошибки ощущались бы весьма болезненно. Но у Старскрима словно вообще тормозов не было.  
Цепи в ладонях Родимуса были не так прочны, как полная скрутка джампера, и столь яростный энергетический откат выдержать не могли. Он выдернул руку за наноклик до того, как Старскрим спалил бы ему проводку и оставил бы без кистей снова – заменять руки, конечно, веселая традиция, но инцидента с искроедом Родимусу хватило. Контакт-гель принял и погасил часть заряда, а он отделался несколькими подпаленными узлами внутри и почерневшей обшивкой пальцев. Фиксаторы, обычно закреплявшие джампер, чтобы избежать случайных разрывов, оставили на красной броне глубокие прямоугольные вмятины.  
Постперезагрузочный оффлайн занял у Старскрима считанные мгновения. Родимус только и успел, что высвободить едва не застрявшее в чужом порту предплечье. Вот номер был бы, если бы пришлось вызывать хирургов. Заголовки были бы умопомрачительные: «Родимус Прайм попал в хитроумную ловушку бывшего десептикона».  
– Тебе, фраг, магнусову ракету туда засунуть можно, – с чувством сообщил он, едва Старскрим врубил оптику.  
– Себе суй, – лениво пробурчал тот, убирая ладонь с его головы с видом, будто недавно не царапал шлем страстно до безумия. Сегменты порта все еще не сошлись до конца, но его интерфейс-система хотя бы на лунный кратер уже не походила. – Ну и вентиляция у тебя…  
Удивить охлаждением сикера дорогого стоило, но Родимус даже не собирался выглядеть польщенным.  
– Представь, какой поддув нужен, чтобы не спалить такой движок, – он похлопал себя по моторному отсеку и немедленно сообразил, что испачкался в чужом масле. А, ну и шлак с ним. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой скорострел!  
– Я? Да я только начал! – последовало немедленное возражение. – Ты застал меня врасплох, вот и все! Совать руку по локоть в порт – нечастое начало коннекта!  
Ему вновь не понравился ехидный отблеск в глубине голубых линз.  
– Да у тебя на роже написано, что тебе такое нравится. Во-от такими глифами. «Вбей в меня свою пушку до самой камеры, мой ло…»  
– Правда? – быстро переспросил Старскрим и резко впился пальцами в наплечники, немного сминая вентрешетки. – А я знаю, что нравится тебе!  
Родимусу вот не нравилось, когда интерфейс переходил во что-то, за чем следует осмотр в ремблоке, но Старскрим и не пытался ничего не повредить. А сопротивляться Родимус и не собирался, напротив, поудобнее устроился на бедрах Старскрима, наслаждаясь исходящим от него теплом – оно ощущалось каждым проводом. Теперь уже ему не нравилось, как улыбается этот наглец, каким-то образом захапавший себе власть на планете, которую – к счастью – Родимус к тому времени оставил.  
Нет, конечно, любопытно было посмотреть, до чего Старскрим вообще способен довести Кибертрон, но…  
Мир еще держится.  
А вот Родимус равновесие не удержал. Опершись на руки, он с лязгом столкнулся со Старскримом губами – тоже горячими, надо же. Кому-то надо получше следить за уровнем хладагента!  
Старскрим, улыбаясь, гладил его по линиям шлема – расслабляюще, но при этом сильно. Родимус так увлекся попытками перехватить инициативу, что не заметил, как тот открыл внешние слоты для инфосоединения чуть выше аудиодатчиков. Старскрим успел подключить оба кабеля, прежде чем партнер отпрянул.  
Родимус выпрямил спину, вскинул руки и коснулся штекеров, плотно сидящих в гнездах. Старскрим уже отправил запрос для подтверждения соединения, и если он просто вырвет их из слотов, будет неприятно, но тянущиеся к вискам провода слишком напоминали полупыточное оборудование Персептора, собранное на коленке на Луне-1: все эти витые кабели, запиханные в каждый свободный слот…  
– Так и знал, что тебе больше в кайф трахать мозги! Правду говорят, что Мегз улетел с нами, лишь бы ты…  
– Не беспокойся, – Старскрим, заметив его замешательство, аккуратно перехватил руки и, сжав локти, потянул немного вниз, продолжая поглаживать, – уровень 7, только эмоциональный фон и отчеты нейросети. Ничего больше. Оставлю тебе контроль.  
– Как-то слишком пикантно для меня, – скривился Родимус, подозревая коварный обман.  
– Расслабься, – Старскрим отпустил его и закинул обе руки за голову. – Что зажался-то, как нулевка? Дай на тебя посмотреть.  
Как и ожидалось, на «нулевку» Родимус оскорбился, оскалился в весьма агрессивной ухмылке и расправил плечи. Ну, и славно.  
– Смотри и не трогай! – заявил он, хотя Старскрим и не торопился к нему тянуться.  
Самоназванный Прайм и правда выглядел… ладным. Этот его корпус, в отличие от прежних, топорщился множеством острых деталей, делавших его чем-то похожим на кибертронского хищника. Небольшого, но юркого… и нисколько не заботящегося о маскировке. Не с таким цветом брони. Главное, Родимус явно создал этот образ случайно и небрежно, а получился он цельным, – сложно было не оценить.  
Вот выгибался, потираясь паховой, вкруговую вращая бедрами, Родимус совершенно осознанно. Паршивец знал, что умеет выглядеть как воплощенный интерфейс. Поэтому он и был здесь, впрочем. Любопытный и решительный, Родимус всегда Старскриму импонировал, даже когда был совсем глупеньким и подставлялся под выстрелы, размахивая чужой Матрицей. А уж теперь…  
– Отлично, Родимус Прайм, – подстегнул он шепотом, – отлично…  
Золотистая подсветка корпуса запульсировала, когда ладони, шарящие по честплейту, спустились к бедрам. Там было, за что подержаться, но Старскрим никуда не торопился. Родимус определенно был полностью доволен собой, а это – редкая и ценная черта. Любить себя, прощать себя, давать себе зеленый свет… когда другие в этом отказывают. Даже если все – отказывают.  
По инфоканалу Родимус сбрасывал пакеты, которые только подтверждали взгляд со стороны. Как будто и участие Старскрима было ему вовсе не обязательно: он сам знал, где надавить, чтобы датчики транслировали нейросети сигналы удовольствия, как простимулировать проводку там, куда можно дотянуться, и какой ритм движений наиболее быстро расслабляет гироскопы. Мотор плавно повышал обороты.  
Капли контакт-геля просочились сквозь стык паховой, и Родимус раздвинул ее, улыбаясь еще шире.  
– Отлично, – прогудел Старскрим не очень громко. Он отправил генератору команду увеличить напряжение, и теперь вибрация его корпуса передавалась чужим бедрам. По левому скользнула струйка масла – а Родимус заливал в себя что-то весьма ароматное. Ха! – Умеешь… удивить.  
По правде, он нисколько не был удивлен (хотя – вполне очарован), но Родимусу было бы приятно обратное. Тот, самодовольно ухмыляясь, пробежался пальцами по внешнему кольцу. Оно ответило мерцанием встроенной подсветки. Оптику он самозабвенно притушил, а датчики, спрятанные под окантовкой, потирал все чаще.  
– Глубже, – шепнул Старскрим.  
Родимус услышал. А может и нет, поскольку он сам занимал себя сейчас куда сильнее. Но – как бы то ни было – он откинулся назад, открывая замечательный обзор.  
Гель сверкал под желтым сиянием миниатюрных диодов. Родимус собрал его – уже достаточно заряженный – пальцем и, не активируя оптосенсоры, медленно облизал. Легкое шипение статики вмешалось в стон.  
Он все хуже управлял инфообменом, и Старскрим легко перетягивал инициативу. Энергосеть, возбужденная стимуляцией, и забившие лог интерфейс-скрипты лишили Родимуса контроля над вокалайзером. Он стонал все громче и искренней: он был в восторге от каждого собственного жеста, от собственного _вкуса_ , от стимуляции – и нисколько не жалел, что других участников в процессе как будто и нет.  
Старскрим тихо высвободил руки из-за головы и неторопливо закрыл ладонью собственный порт, не чтобы последовать примеру Родимуса – а чтобы тот, дергая кистью, немного задевал его пальцы.  
Родимус был хорош. Не неподражаем, Старскрим не стал бы разбрасываться словами, но фрагово хорош. Первый поверхностный ребут сопровождался сладостным вскриком, дрожью всего корпуса и таким активным выплеском хладагента, что и пальцы, и порт Старскрима укололи шипящие капли.  
У него и правда все в порядке было с охлаждением.  
Воистину, понаблюдав за тем, как мех доводит сам себя до ребута, узнаешь о нем гораздо больше, чем даже если коннектился с ним прежде тысячу лет.  
Эмоциональная отдача через инфосоединение оказалась невероятно сильной, Старскрим и сам едва не перезагрузился. Канал стал шире – вырубаясь, Родимус обнулил настройки, и едва вентилирующий от экстатического напряжения Старскрим с трудом, но наладил обратную связь. Теперь он тоже мог транслировать партнеру свои ощущения.  
В данный момент это был весьма искренний восторг.  
Клик Родимус висел, отклонившись назад и выгнув спину, застыв на месте только благодаря хорошо отлаженному контролю сервоприводов. Старскрим все еще не держал его, как тот и просил. Спойлер царапал колени сикера, а рука безвольно лежала на его залитой маслом интерфейс-панели.  
– Фух! – выдохнул Родимус наконец, когда требовательный онлайн вытащил его из сладкой постперегрузки, напомнив о том, что интерфейс-протокол еще активен. – О-о, не думал, что ты такой честный!  
Он имел в виду – удивительно, что когда он вырубился, открытый для подключения, практически сунув Старскриму порт под нос, тот не всадил в него джампер и не поймал врасплох.  
Тьфу. Вот до чего доводит сомнительная пропаганда – раз ты носил фиолетовый знак, то обязательно свои правила в интерфейсе устанавливаешь. Время рушить шаблоны.  
– У тебя плохие источники, – Старскрим наблюдал, как ярко-рыжий бот на нем изящно, но быстро выпрямляется и вращает мокрой кистью. – Все-то тебя удивляет. Мы очень мало знакомы!  
– Да мне твоего бывшего босса хватает…  
Родимус, позабыв о том, что витые провода в голове доставляют ему дискомфорт, наклонился вперед и оперся о золотистый кокпит. Старскрим усилил вращение винтов в честплейте, обдувая его, и это вызвало всплеск одобрения – процентов на тридцать больше в эмоциональных пакетах, которые он получал. Правда, нехилую часть в потоке вновь заняло желание поиронизировать, которое далеко не так возбуждало.  
– …ты же не будешь отрицать, что уж он-то знает тебя очень неплохо, а? – продолжал нарываться Родимус. Сейчас он придвинулся так, что пальцы, стимулирующие приемную систему, касались и сверхчувствительной во время интерфейса обводки порта Старскрима. Ох, он уже приступил к электричеству… у Родимуса контакты не так глубоко, раз он легко дотягивается электродами до них, ну и тем лучше.  
Старскрим улавливал эхо заряда, от которого вздрагивал склонившийся над ним Родимус, и невольно тянулся бедрами навстречу. Масло, контакт-гель и хладагент смешались в массу, из-за которой при неаккуратном интерфейсе – а их с Родимусом коннект походил как раз на такой – приходится менять проводку. Но всех, кто полагал, что только джампер подходит для хорошей перезагрузки, Старскрим однозначно назвал бы чрезвычайно ограниченными.  
Похоже, Родимуса тоже вполне устраивал иной способ.  
– Я не буду отрицать, что он так проржавел, что ему только с розеткой трахаться, – сердито бросил Старскрим. Разъехавшиеся губы Родимуса намекнули, что он забыл заблокировать отправку данных от эмоциональных контуров. Ну вот, теперь же не слезет с этой темы…  
– Соскучился по ло-орду, а? – Родимус вдруг шлепнул его по паховой, добившись вскрика. Жест оказался неожиданным… но приятным. – Признайся! Устрою вам свидание!  
– Ха! Нет уж, сам ебись с этим старым хламом теперь! – расхохотался Старскрим. – Это не он тебя обработал, а? – он пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, намекая на то, как быстро и ловко Родимус сообразил, чего хочется партнеру, с которым он коннектился впервые в жизни. Высвобожденные электроды пощелкивали голубоватыми дугами. – Он любит энергичных мехов...  
– Вот и нет! – взвился Родимус и немедленно вырубил инфообмен. Голубая оптика вспыхнула слишком сильной яростью, чтобы за возмущением не пряталось что-то еще, однако подробной статистики Старскрим собрать не успел.  
– Да, конечно, вы просто торжественно на капитанском мостике восседаете, – он ехидно фыркнул вентиляцией, поймав пару ошибок из-за прерванной передачи. – Кто первый сел, того и кресло.  
– У нас два кресла! – этот дурак как будто надулся.  
Старскрим потянулся и аккуратно вынул штекеры из инфослотов. Родимус затряс головой, но он тут же накрыл разъемы, еще горячие, потирая их и немного снижая температуру. Спустя клик Родимус возмущался уже не так сильно, а тихие щелчки подтвердили, что он снова коротко замыкал контакты и тут же отдергивал руку.  
Дразнил самого себя.  
Родимус почти разозлился, но настроение терять все же не хотелось. Старскрим нарушил запрет на прикосновения, но, с другой стороны, массаж оказался приятным, если в наглую красную оптику не смотреть, конечно. Чтобы как-то восстановиться в собственной оптике, он решительно ткнул в фейсплейт «правителя Кибертрона» влажные пальцы, а сам втерся портом в порт. Ему пришлось широко расставить бедра, а Старскриму – еще и неудобно вывернуть тазовую секцию… зато он узнал, что тому по-прежнему жарко. А значит, все еще хочется.  
Старскрим глоссой слизнул контакт-гель с руки, однако рот не открыл. Зато он подал на нее немного электричества, и Родимус распаленно заулыбался. Приятное покалывание…  
Видимо, придется пачкать вторую руку. Он заставил Старскрима согнуть колено, прислонился к нему, одной ногой придавливая крыло, а другую прижимая к его горячей панели так, чтобы металл соприкоснулся с до сих пор не потеплевшими трубами наружного охлаждения. Он уже заметил, что Старскриму небезразличны температурные перепады, так что не воспользоваться этим было кощунственно.  
Старскриму теперь было отлично видно, как он водит кончиками тонких электродов вдоль токопроводящей сетки на внутренней поверхности порта. Сам сикер елозил бедрами вверх-вниз по леденящим белым трубам, и пар окутывал его интерфейс-панель. Судя по расползающейся с каждым толчком навстречу прохладному металлу почти томной улыбке, он был вполне доволен.  
Родимус точно был доволен. Это даже приятнее, чем развлекаться с собой наедине. За компанию всегда веселее, но как же редко эта компания абсолютно четко понимает, насколько важно не приставать к тому, кто отлично справляется сам!  
Вентиляция уже изрядно сбоила. Перегружать самого себя не так сложно – точно знаешь, какое напряжение и когда нужно подать. Родимус перестал сдерживать стоны, расслабившись и не задумываясь, как весело он грохнется, если Старскрим вдруг уберет колено.  
Сикер тем временем скользнул ладонями от холодных деталей наверх, к жарким крутым бедренным пластинам.  
– Дам совет, – коварно ухмыляясь, сказал он. – Мастурбируй чуть менее самозабвенно, и _ему_ даже понравится, – ярко-голубые пальцы впились точно в небольшие углубления на бедрах.  
Родимус, вскрикнув, выгнулся.  
– Я н-не... ах-х... катись ты!.. – и, с трудом совладав с заскакавшей вентиляцией, почти перетянувшей процессорную мощность от управления вокалайзером, продолжил: – Ты вот отлично устроился! Сначала я трахнул тебя, теперь я-а... себя... а ты просто валяешься и....  
– Подай письменную жалобу через Рэттрэпа, – улыбка Старскрима стала невыносимо приторной. – Я рассмотрю в течение месяца.  
– Фраг! – возмутился Родимус. – Ох-х...  
Сикер отнял руки от вибрирующего корпуса и звонко шлепнул Родимуса ниже поясничных пластин. Вибрация отозвалась в стоне, протяжном и громком. Старскрим повторил несколько раз, вслушиваясь в музыку самых разных тональностей, и наконец решительно накрыл его ладонь, добавляя совсем немного заряда с выдвинутых электродов. Ребут накрыл Родимуса немедленно – он только и успел мстительно пнуть партнера в пах колесом.  
Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что сполз на пол в лужу технических жидкостей, уже покрывшуюся сплошной маслянистой пленкой.  
– Теперь я не верю, что вы вообще коннектились! – заявил Родимус. – Ты же ленивый шлак!..  
Старскрим скосил на него взгляд, но не шевельнулся. Винты в его честплейте вращались все медленнее.  
– Ты что, помешался на нем? – протянул он. О чувстве такта применительно к Прайму точно речи не шло. – Только и перескакиваешь: «Мегатрон то», «Мегатрон се»... пришел ко мне – говори обо мне, рыжий шлакодел!  
– Скажи спасибо, что я тебе порт не выдрал, – проворчал Родимус, перевалился через охнувшего от неожиданности Старскрима и разлегся поперек плоскости крыла.  
– Тяжело. Свали, – лениво потребовал тот и добавил, когда Прайм даже не подумал шевельнуться: – Ржавая заклепка...  
Родимус хмыкнул. Он, по крайней мере, окончательно определился с тем, что вообще здесь делает. Каким бы Старскрим ни был хитрым подлецом, он оказался мехом, в близости с которым можно спокойно… оставаться собой. Не притворяться, не играть, ничего не доказывать.  
Странное открытие, очень странное – но любопытное.  
И Мегатрон вообще ни при чем.


End file.
